If You Believe In Magic
by SlayToDismay42
Summary: Senior prom is coming for students in Wawanakwa High School. Dawn was hoping for Harold to go to the dance with her, but he wants to go with Heather instead while she is planning a way to humiliate Harold. Will Dawn's magic succeed? Harold/Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn is the type of person you know that loves the environment. Mostly every day, she will always head into a forest where trees, bushes, and grass are pure green. The animals there were friendly squirrels, rabbits, insects, birds, and even grizzly bears! Nature was more important than anything for Dawn.

Nature wasn't the only thing that Dawn had in mind, but she was also a professional wizard. Sometimes, she would make potions and experiment on objects to see how they would react. Even when she was 8 years old, she would read old potion recipe books and combine simple ingredients to make complex potions. Her parents weren't too fond at first, but Dawn told them it would help the environment and possibly cures people who are ill in which they were convinced.

As for love, well… it was still yet to come. She was now 17 years old in a high school called Wawanakwa High. She met some nice and friendly people like Bridgette, Gwen, Leshawna, Zoey, Sierra, Katie and Sadie, and even Beth. For the guys, she was crushing big on the one and only…Harold. A lot of popular students seemed to pick on Harold, especially by Duncan, just because of his physical appearance and high intelligence. Dawn had a thing for nerdy guys; she had always hung out with him over the summer talking about nature, technology, astronomy, and other scientific subjects. He also had plenty of jokes as well, even if they are corny, Dawn was laughing. If she was lonely or depressed, he would always be there for her aid and support. They would travel to islands, mountains, plains, and many geographic areas.

Harold wasn't alone as well. He also had plenty of friends like Noah, Cody, Sam, Ezekiel, Tyler, Cameron, and Mike. Sometimes, they would all go to one's house and play video games from Nintendo, Playstation, and Xbox. Or, they would all go see an action or horror movie where some might be brave and some might wet their pants. All in all, they were great friends. If two or more people get into a little argument, they will just drop it and let it go. It's just a technique they all have in common.

The problem is that Harold didn't loved Dawn as much as she did. He only sees her as a best friend while Dawn sees more than the naked eye can see. His problem is that he likes Heather. Every day, he would stuff love notes in her locker to which she would growl in frustration and simply crumple up the paper and throw it to the ground, like any guy's heart. What Harold didn't know is that she was going out with Alejandro.

It was June, almost the end of the school year along with a very hot and sunny Monday to endure. Chris Mclean, principal of Wawanakwa High, cleared his throat and was speaking into the intercom.

"Attention seniors of Wawanakwa High! Since a lot of you managed to pass your E.L.A., math, science, social studies, and foreign language, I am planning senior prom…This Friday at 7:30 sharp! So, better do your little mall shopping now, lots of pictures will be taken and you better look good! Mclean out!"

Harold was walking with his friends in the halls discussing the prom.

"So who's going out with which girl?" Noah asked.

"I know I'm going with the one and only…Lindsay!" Tyler boasted flexing his muscles.

"I got the girl of my dreams, Dakota!" Sam said fist pumping.

"I asked Sierra…" Cody muttered.

Everyone gasped. Cody tapped his fingers together nervously.

"Why Sierra?" Cameron asked.

"Sure she might be a creepy stalker and super fan, but at least she's the only girl who was feelings for me, as I have the same to her."

The boys nodded with respect.

"Well, I guess I'm alone…" Noah sighed disappointedly.

"Same here." Cameron replied.

"I'm going with Zoey!" Mike smiled brightly.

"And I'm gonna go for Heather!" Harold chimed.

All of the boys gasped once again.

"You can't be serious man!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Out of all girls, why Heather? She may be popular, I mean VERY popular, but she's the cruelest one of all." Noah said concernly.

"I think that she's the most wonderful one of all, and plus, we have a lot in common. She tells me she does a lot of science projects at home and as well as plays video games. And that is what you call destiny, my wolf pack. Every time I tell my jokes, her friends laugh all the time and roll their eyes at the same time. It's pretty weird, but maybe they have eye problems?"

The boys groaned and face palmed.

"Uh dude, she's obviously messing with you." Sam stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Why else would they roll their eyes? They probably make fun of you behind your back, and plus when senior prom comes along, they're probably gonna try and humiliate you all in front of the cameras. I don't wanna sound like an ass or anything, just trying to look out for you man. I may not look like the guy who's into romance, but I know what romance looks like and what it feels like."

Harold paused for a moment, trying to absorb what Sam said, then laughed jokingly and nodded his head.

"Man you guys are hilarious…I bet Heather is so deep into my looks, that every man wished they look at me."

Harold walked onward to class to let his friends froze with shocked.

"Hoo wee, that's whatcha call a dude who's high in denial eh." Ezekiel spoke freely.

"Mhmm." They all agreed and nodded.

As for the girls, they were all relaxing outside the building since it was a free period for them.

"Sooooo…" Dawn began. "Any brave men for the prom?"

"I call dibs on Geoff." Bridgette smiled.

"A special order on Duncan!" Gwen chimed.

"The one and only Mike I like!" Zoey swooned.

"Oh yeah? I will always have my Cody-wody!" Sierra boasted loudly.

"And I have Trent!" both Katie and Sadie exclaimed.

The girls were giggling like mad as Katie and Sadie glared at each other and started to argue.

"Trent likes me more!"

"Nuh-uh! Trent thinks I'm hot as the sun!"

"Really, I mean look at you! What kind of clothing style is that?"

"Well, you're the one who came up with it!"

"Yeah and now I think its lame by the time I sewed your extra-large body in it!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The twins were getting now face to face growling with anger.

"Whoa, let's break it up here. How about you both share Trent?" Gwen suggested.

The twins' anger faded away as they smiled gleefully.

"Wow! Good idea Gwen!"

"Yeah! Super fantastic!"

"So what about you Leshawna?" Zoey continued.

"Well, I guess I'm solo." She sighed.

"Aw don't say that, I'm sure there's someone there for you." Bridgette said softly.

"Well your not the only one." Beth said sadly.

"Don't give up now. It's still Monday, so there should be some time to find a good guy." Sierra pointed out.

"Okay, I have decided to go with Harold!" Dawn boomed.

The girls smiled proudly at her. Recently she told her good friends about her love interest and right now they are all in to support each other for the dance of their lives.

Heather was cleaning her locker out to which she found more love notes from Harold. As usual she crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor which led her stomping on it with her frustration. Alejandro approached her and smirked deviously.

"Hola chica. Como estas?"

"Muy mal…" Heather replied hastily. "The nerd doesn't know when to quit!"

Alejandro was tapping his foot and stroking his mighty jawline. Then he came up with an idea.

"I have an idea to sabotage Harold."

"Really? Do explain."

"Why don't you go through with it, but when dancing or whatnot, try to make him trip and fall, and I will be hiding taking pictures and putting them all over the web. I will also try to spike the drinks so that Harold will go ballistic and just plain humiliate himself. And the best part is, he will not remember what happened. So how about it?"

Heather thought about it and smirked.

"You are one ruthless guy, but that is a great idea."

They approached each other and started to make out, but the bell rang so it ended their business and went to their classes.

The day went by quite quickly. Dawn was waiting outside for Harold as other students were walking by. Harold was walking as well until he spotted Dawn alone, so he decided to talk with her.

"Hey Dawn!" Harold smiled and waved.

"Hello Harold!" Dawn waved.

"So what's up? Got any summer work or projects to work on or something?"

"Listen Harold, I have an important question to ask you."

"Go right ahead."

Dawn took a deep breath and proceeded.

"Will you…be my dance partner for the prom?" she asked with all of her might.

Harold took a step and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. He never knew that Dawn would go this far into asking him, so he then he tried to reply carefully.

"Uh…well…You see, I was planning to ask Heather instead. I know we are great friends and all, but I just have a lot of feelings for her."

Dawn took a step back with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, okay. I see. Well, hope you have fun!" Dawn quickly walked away.

Harold felt quite guilty. He knew he rejected Dawn badly, his best friend. Dawn was ignoring people that said hello and shoved people out of her way. She then overheard something suspicious going on about Alejandro and Heather. She decided to spy and eavesdrop.

"I've decided to include Scott and Duncan." Alejandro told Heather. "I also told them about the plan and they surely wouldn't mind joining in."

"Whatever. I can't wait to see the look on his face when we blackmail him. Serves the geek right for annoying the most popular girl in school."

Dawn gasped horridly. Not only was Harold love blinded, but he was in deep trouble. She was now walking to the library fast. Her anger was gone and now she needed to hurry up as fast as she can.

"I need the new spell book to discard the pictures!" she thought anxiously. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was rushing rapidly toward a library called Book World, pretty cheesy name, but it's just made up. Anyway, Dawn rushed in, out of breath while trying to catch her breath. The librarian was organizing books while she saw her. Instead of being an old stereotypical grumpy lady, she actually seemed very friendly.

"Why hello there and welcome to Book World. Do you need assistance?" she asked kindly.

"Yes. (pant) I (pant) am (pant) looking for… Hold on."

She slowly raised her hands while inhaling from the inside and softly descended them exhaling.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was rushing here to see if you have the book 'Book of Spells' please."

"Hmm, well give me a moment to check."

The librarian checked the bookshelves and paperwork, but after a few minutes she arrived shortly.

"I'm sorry dear, but the book will arrive on Saturday."

"Oh dear! Please, is there any way to make it arrive earlier?"

"Well, since there is no good demand on it, I can make a special order just for you. Be here on Friday at 9:00 pm."

"Okay, thank you very much."

Dawn proceeded to exit the library and walk home.

FAST FOWARDING TO FRIDAY

After another relevant day, Harold was waiting outside to speak with Dawn. Apparently he wanted to spend some time with her since he felt very bad of rejecting in a way to make a girl lose it. It seemed that Dawn went home a little earlier than usual. Time was ticking, he was about to walk until he was stopped by Heather.

"Hey Harold!" she said pretending to smile innocently.

"Oh hey Heather, how's it going?" Harold said casually.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you want to take me to the prom tonight?"

Then with Harold quickly got down on one knee and took Heather's hand and kissed it out of respect.

"Heather, this will officially be the greatest high school moment ever! Of course I'll go!"

"Hmph, yeah great, whatever."

As soon Harold left with joy, Alejandro peered out from behind a tree. He was eavesdropping and gave a thumbs up to Heather in which she replied with an evil smirk.

Dawn was at home meditating, with the lights shut off and candles giving the fresh scent into the air. She was deep in the meditating lesson that she was actually making contact with Mother Nature. She felt that she needed some advice from the gods above.

"Oh mighty gods," she praised "Please consume more time, so that I can Harold from deep humiliation. Oh please!"

Mother Nature actually responded to her. And with Dawn giving more respect than ever, it was generous enough to skip right ahead at 7:00 pm without even feeling any motion or anything.

When Dawn opened her eyes, she saw that it was time for the prom.

"Alright, now got to get ready quickly!"

WAWANAKWA HIGH SCHOOL, 7:00 PM

It was time. 2 limousines arrived with guys in one and girls on the other. First came the guys all in a single file line looking handsome in their fancy tuxedos. Then the girls came out looking beautiful with their divine dresses as well as the makeup.

The party was going well, with the guys relaxing, talking, and drinking some fruit punch. The girls did the same. After 15 minutes passed, the party started to heat up with its awesome techno music. The guys got down to the dance floor as well as the girls and started dancing up a storm. Heather was sitting on the far corner of the auditorium with Alejandro sitting next to her. She spotted Harold looking for her so she decided to get up.

"Ready to cause humiliation?" Alejandro asked.

"You know it." Heather grinned mischievously.

She walked closer to Harold in which he waved.

"Hey Heather! Looking good!"

"Same to you! Now show me what you got!"

Harold was free-style break dancing like crazy in which Heather was simply just shaking her hips around. Tyler and Lindsay who were dancing next to them were shocked.

"Whoa! Harold totally got her going!" he gasped

"It's strange how Hannah can dance with Harry like that!"

As Heather and Harold were dancing, she looked over to Alejandro who was giving her the signal. Heather faced Harold.

"Oh Harold, show me that moonwalk move that you always boasted of doing!"

"Of course m'lady!"

Harold took a few steps back, did a stylish twist, as soon as he was walking backward, Heather stuck her foot out, causing him to fall on his back. Alejandro took the picture with her camera just on time. Harold got up quickly hoping that no one noticed.

"You alright?" she asked snickering.

"Never better." Harold said swiping dirt off his tuxedo.

They continued to dance as Heather was purposely tripping Harold all over the place. Noah and Cody were talking when they happened to notice Harold.

"Dude, why is Harold falling all over the place?" Cody asked.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure, especially with all those weird flashes going on."

It was now 8:00. After minutes of dancing, Harold and Heather were getting tired. She then thought about putting ecstasy in his drink.

"Harold, let me get us drinks."

"Oh, please do."

Harold was decided to take a break by sitting with Cameron and Mike.

"Hey, are you alright? We saw you falling a lot." Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. The floor is probably slippery for my shoes."

"Harold!"

Harold looked up to see Heather calling him over. He stood right next to her.

"Here."

Harold took massive gulps since his dancing required so much dancing. He felt his stomach act up a bit.

"You okay?"

"Meh, I feel weird. I guess I'll go sit down for a while."

He went to sit out while Heather glanced at Alejandro to give him the signal that he drank the drug.  
>Harold sat by himself dazing at the ceiling. He had weird thoughts going across his mind.<p>

"Wow... such pretty lights."

"There are a lot of boys and girls here…"

"Why do I sound like a parody of something?..."

"Why am I so skinny?"

"I love getting money in my wallet."

"Why…oh my god this is my favorite song!"

Harold had a boost of energy he never felt before. He got back on the dance floor doing weird gestures with his body. He was just moving his arms frantically and jumping around. Heather was laughing her ass off while Alejandro was filming the whole thing. Many students were just staring at his act of maniacal 'dancing'. After an hour or so, his energy started to worn down. He felt very dizzy to a point where he was walking with a lot of noise and commotion messing with his mind. It was then, he passed out cold. Alejandro signaled Duncan and Scott for their role as they all got a hold of Harold and quickly left to the bathroom.

It was now 9:00 pm. Dawn was now leaving her house in a gorgeous violet dress with black slanted lines going around the dress. She also put on makeup as well and really detailed her eyes with eyeliner. She quickly made her way to the library to see the old friendly librarian working late at this time.

"Hello there. May I help you?"

"Yes. I am here to pick up 'Book of Spells' please."

"Hmm. 'Book of Spells', 'Book of Spells'…oh yes. You are the special customer from Monday! Come right this way!"

Dawn smiled as she followed the librarian to the register.

"Here you go dear. Please return in it in 3 weeks!"  
>"Thank you very much."<p>

Dawn left the library now had to walk to the school. It was tough since she was wearing heels, but she still managed to make it. On the way, she was flipping through pages and finally found the words she was looking for.

_"For those who seek to discard the threat, then these words surely mean no fret!"_

_" Sobren Ciaolikon Dev Nombrarano"_

Dawn was relieved to find the spell. She didn't say it yet because she wanted to make sure if Harold was alright. So, she was at the entrance at the school. She was quite nervous for her to dress up formal, but she took a deep breath and entered. She was walking down the halls minding her own business, when she a loud commotion in the bathroom.

"How's the poo water tasting!"

"He's just so horribly weak!"

"Bravo my amigos. Boy, swirlies aren't fun. I would hate to be in his place right now!"

The three left the bathroom while Heather was waiting for them and quickly motioned them to follow. Together, they dashed out of the school and all went to Heather's house to upload Harold's humiliation. Dawn was scared to see what they did to Harold. Slowly, she opened the restroom door and to her horror, found Harold face first in a toilet. She quickly pulled him out to see that he was awake, but very stiff and woozy. She placed both hands on his shoulder shaking rapidly trying to revive him. She took a step back, stretched her arms in front of her, and was calling Mother Nature for help.

_"With a great mighty push, may the one who sees the light _awaken_!"_

And with that, Harold opened his eyes and got into a karate fighting position. He looked around to see that Dawn was standing there with a frown on her face. Then he dropped his position and ran up to Dawn to hug her.

"Oh, Dawn! How am I glad to see you!"

"Harold! What happened to you? I was very worried about you."

"Well Dawn. Right now, I want to apologize for acting like a big dimwitted idiot. I had no idea that Heather was planning all of this misery, as it turns out that I am really am a fool. Like, gosh! It was obvious that you were the one for me all this time! Like, all the times we hung out, our jokes, our videogames, our vacations, our school projects. I just hope you forgive me..."

"I forgive you Harold. Love is very powerful among people. That's why they say you can't control who you love."

"Dawn…"

He got down on one knee and was rubbing his hand on her right soft pale hand.

"Would you…like to dance with me?"

Dawn smiled while tears of joy wear streaming down her face.

"Oh Harold! Of course I will!"

Dawn got a grip on Harold's hand as they were both entering auditorium. Then came the attention of their friends as they grouped together asking about Harold's concern. He told them he was alright and right now he wanted to share this special moment with Dawn. He told Cody to put on a slow, love song. Cody was browsing through the songs until he put on the song _Bruno Mars- Just The Way You Are._

Harold and Dawn were happily together, dancing slowly, but romantically, with their faces leaning on each other. Dawn then whispered the words:

_"Sobren Ciaolikon Dev Nombrarano."_

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

"Harold, remember the phrase I taught you a couple of years ago?"

Harold thought for a moment, and then quickly remembered.

"_If You Believe In Magic…"_

_"…Thou will surely meet destiny." _ Dawn concluded.

As soon as the song was about to end, they finally got the courage to lean and go for the long, sweet passionate kiss that they all been waiting for. Everyone was cheering on and on. This is what you call love folks!

EPILOGUE

Heather along with Alejandro, Duncan, and Scott were all waiting eagerly. Heather turned on her camera smiling with evil within her.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting over."

As soon as Heather was browsing through her files, the file was missing! She was searching for the file frantically. As soon as she finished, she was going in an all-out rage; throwing the boys out of her house and screaming like a mad-woman.

And also, despite the situation with Harold, senior prom was a great success and many students will remember this day as life goes on.

__


End file.
